


Whatever the heart wants

by Pascalyne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Blood and Gore, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Hunt, M/M, Monster Hunters, Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalyne/pseuds/Pascalyne
Summary: Dean and Jo love each other but they are not ready to tell Helen... Obviously. And Dean is not ready to tell Sam, although he has no clue why.And then there is this Rugaru hunt...Sometimes to make sure our heart gets what he wants, we have to make compromises!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd work - in chapters this one. 
> 
> Please be gentle but please leave comments and kudos as I realise I loOoOve them!  
> And If I miss-tagged let me know ;-)
> 
> CAREFULL: WINCEST AND SEX - NOT YOUR THING? DON'T READ!

Jo grabbed her man’s hair with her fist and pulled firmly, he roared loudly. The smirk on his face was everything she needed right now. She was straddling him, accelerating the back and forth movements every time she planted a kiss on his lips. She knew he liked that; she could feel it too!

Dean kept looking at the door. Jo was pinning him on the chair, and he loved it. He loved feeling her skin shiver under the stroke of his fingers. Right now, they were lingering under her shirt, up and down her back. She was not wearing any bra, she was kissing him, she was pulling his hair, just enough to make him hold his head back. She… The door! Dear opened his eyes and stared back at the door.

He loved Jo, that much was sure to him. He felt good thinking about her, being with her, in her. He did not love the idea of Ellen finding out, though. And Sam neither as a matter of fact.

Well, Ellen he knew why. She did not want a hunter’s life for her daughter and all he could offer was a hunter’s life. He could not help but thinking that was the reason why Jo jumped him in the first place. The reason he let her do was the exact opposite. Sometimes he would imagine a future with her, one with monsters and blood but also with a house to come home to. He knew that would never happen, but with Jo, at least, he could sort of imagine it.

As for Sam, he was not sure why he felt compelled to hide it from him. Sam had seen him with women before, on purpose or not. So why not let him know about Jo? The idea of not hurting him kept pushing in the back of his mind.

The door, Ellen, Sam, nothing was important anymore right now. Jo had pulled his swollen dick out of his jeans and entered it in her wet vagina. Her moan made him kiss her. Her tongue was surprisingly docile. He enjoyed playing with it and enjoyed even more when he understood her straddle was picking up the pace of his tongue.

Dean felt Jo was about to come. Her limbs became tense, her back was quivering. She released her tight on his hair, pulled out of their kiss and threw her head in his neck, moaning. He loved to hear the sound of her come. This moan landed in his heart every time. It made him come. He wondered for a second if he would ever be able to come again without hearing it.

They stayed there, immobile, in silence for a while. Dean broke the moment of bliss to plant a kiss on Jo’s forehead.

“I love you,” he surprised himself but felt a wave of relief invading him once the words got out of his mouth.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” they both chuckled and started kissing again.

The sound of the car door slamming outside made them spring apart and awkwardly stand in opposite directions. Dean quickly buttoned his jeans and picked up the broom next to him, threw it to Jo. As Ellen entered, Dean was leaning against the bar and Jo swiping by the pool table.

“What’s up with you two?”

Ellen hardly had to look at the two kids to notice how awkward they looked. She decided not to think anything of it at the moment. She knew she would have to at one point, but not now. That was a little too much for her.

“Sam’s not here?” She asked.

“Why would Sam be here? he was with you.” Jo’s question was free of any double meaning. Dean on the other hand was absolutely taken back, if Sam was not with Elllen, maybe he saw them. Maybe he knew about him and Jo. Why was it bothering him so much?

“He told me he would come back on his own. We split before I went to the supermarket,”

Dean walked toward Ellen and took the grocery bags she was holding. He tried to act as normal as he could, but Jo read right through him. She was just not sure if he was afraid to tell her mother or his brother. She found herself hoping Dean was scared of her mother’s reaction.

Jo went to help Dean put the grocery away. He was stacking packs of cheap coffee in the cupboard above the sink. The kitchen was off limits for the customers of the Roadhouse, but the brothers had been more than customers for some time now.

She grabbed a pack of coffee and leaned toward Dean, raising her arm to put the pack next to the others. Their hands touched. She dropped her pack and took Dean’s hand, gently. He locked his fingers with hers.

Jo placed her mouth so close his ear that he could feel the heat of her breath and softly whispered that she loved him too.

“You wouldn’t believe what I’d be able to do for you.” She said confident. She looked in his eyes and loved what she saw. He did love her.

Sam opened the main door and did not say a word. No one asked where he had been. Ellen knew the kids had to clear their heads every now and then. Dean and Jo knew to poke at the truth as little as possible.


	2. Ellen Knows

The sun had hardly risen, Ellen was already looking through the article cuts, taking notes of the information that would help her convince the hunters to take the job.  
She was not sure she was thinking straight, all she knew was that she needed to get them out of there. She could feel she was losing Jo. Dean was a good boy, and he clearly loved her. Ellen knew what would happen if she did not put a stop to this now. There was no way she would let Jo have the same life as her. She knew her daughter, just like her, would choose love over life and would be lost in a life of pain and fright.

Sam entered the room and nodded carelessly before helping himself to a coffee.

“I found a case in New York, looks like a rugaru. You want it?” Ellen was trying to seem as detached as possible.

Sam welcomed the idea of a new case. Being stranded here was slowly killing him. And feeling Dean escape him was even more torment. 

“A kid saw his father eat the baby-sitter before fleeing away and…”

“We’ll take it!” Ellen was relieved that Sam jumped on the case. The next part of her “saving my daughter” plan might be trickier: make sure Jo was not there when the boys would go.

Ellen decided to trust her guts feeling that Sam was on her side.  
“Jo and I will go and do some more grocery, this morning.”  
“We’ll be gone before you’re back,” well, he was on her side.

Sam tried not to think of the reason why Ellen wanted them out. He took the opportunity and left it to that.

Sam was packing his bag when he woke up Dean by throwing a pair of socks straight in his face. Dean opened his eyes surprised and lied on his back trying to completely wake up. He threw the socks back at his brother.

“Common, we’ve got a case in New York. A rugaru, apparently.” No answer. Dean was obviously taking the information in and trying to decide what to do with it.  
“OK,” he said while jumping out of bed to grab his duffle bag. He did not want to leave Jo, but he knew his brother needed the distraction. And he longed for the action.

“Where are Ellen and Jo?”  
“Out shopping,” Sam hoped Dean would not insist or he would most likely realize he had waited until Ellen and Jo had left to wake him up.  
“OK, ready in 5.” Dean went to the bathroom.

Dean parked Baby in the filthy underground carpark of the crappy hotel they had picked up. He did not like big cities that much, they were full of monsters and freaks. On top of the things they used to hunt. New York was the crappiest of them all, the rats alone!

Up in the tiny and dirty hotel room, Dean listened to the info Sam had collected. It was a rugaru alright.

“Let’s go meet the kid,” Dean was on the threshold of the room, ready to go.

***

“Mom, you’ve got to let me go, I’m not a kid anymore!” Jo was looking her mother straight in the eyes, defiant.

“Joanne Harvell, you will go where I tell you to go and nowhere else!” Ellen knew she had lost the argument already. Her last sentence had no effect whatsoever on her daughter.  
“OK,” she conceded, “They’re in New York.”  
Jo turned around, bag in her hand and took the car keys on the bar counter.  
“Jo, be careful, will ya?” Jo nodded and left.

“They grow up so fast.”  
“Shut up, Ash.” The scruffy man awkwardly turned his body around and proceeded to fall back asleep on the pool table.

***

Back in New York, the boys had confirmed the rugaru hypothesis as the kid explained in detail how his daddy had transformed into a monster when he started eating nanny Betty.

After further interrogation of the mother, they managed to get out of her that her beloved Jimmy was not the father of the kid. The mother’s apparent and obvious guilt was somewhat toned down by the sight of the two FBI agents smiling and sighing in relieve. 

The agents then proceeded to inspect the house. Dean was making his way along the corridor full of family pictures, toward the parents’ bedroom. He could not help but relate to the poor guy. He was living as normal a life he could, and it turned into sheer blood and despair. This is what he was offering Jo.  
He had nearly reached the room when his gut attracted his attention to a picture on the wall.  
The frame was older than the others, dark red color and the picture was black and white. A man and a boy were standing in front of a plain suburban house. The man looked enough like the pictures he saw of Jimmy Grimes to believe this might have been his father. The boy looked nothing like Jimmy’s “son”. Another proof they would not have to kill the boy. Dean smiled.  
The two people in the picture did not smile. In fact, the expressions they had on their face made Dean sad all of a sudden.

When Dean went back to the living room Sam was already there. The younger brother discretely signed “no” with his head to signify his search was a bust. Dean quickly showed the frame he was holding in the hand before handing it to the widow.

“Is this your husband on the picture?”   
“Yes, with his father. It was taken a little before his father killed his mother.”  
“Sorry?” Asked Sam.  
“Jimmy didn’t like to speak about it, all I know is that his father went crazy and killed her mom while he was asleep in his room. And, the same night his father was killed by some sort of bounty hunter,” she swallowed loudly, “That’s why Jimmy was raised by his aunt in the city,” she paused thoughtful, “Not sure why he insisted on having this picture up on the wall… maybe because it was the last happy memory of his childhood…”

Dean had a faint smile at the thought she believed there was anything happy around this picture.   
“Where’s the house?”  
“Barnetown, New Jersey.”

The brothers decided to wait until morning to check the house. They were beat, Barnetown was far, they just needed to regroup. Dean’s words.

The car was stopped at a traffic light, another reason Dean disliked cities. Sam gathered all the courage he could find in himself and grabbed his brother’s hand. He squeezed; eyes shut. He did not know what he was doing, he just seized the moment to let Dean know what he was feeling. He regretted almost instantly what he did.

“What the hell you’re doing, man?!”, Dean’s voice drilled into Sam all the way to his heart. That was a valid question, what the hell was he doing? He shamefully removed his hand and the rest of the drive happened in an awkward silence.

As soon as the car was parked in the dark, smelly carpark, Sam jumped out.  
“Going for a walk, need to clear my head.”  
“Yeah, you do that.” Dean was angry, far more than he wished he was.

Upon opening the door of the hotel room, Dean’s guts alerted him that someone was there. He left the lights off and reached for his gun. He turned around just in time to grab his assailant by the neck, push them toward the back wall, next to the bathroom door. He lifted his gun to plant it right on the petite head surrounded by blond hair, highlighted by the moon shine coming from the bathroom window. 

“What the hell you’re doing here?” before Jo could reply, his lips were on hers, his tongue forcefully trying to unseal them. She tried to resist, a little, but the gun still pushing on her skull made her surrender everything. She could feel the heat in her belly and the need to release it.

Jo unzipped Dean’s jeans fast, held his dick in her too small hand. She understood she had some power over him, squeezed gently. The aroused hunter reacted by pushing the gun further into her temple. The heat spread to her inner thigh.  
Dean removed his hand from her neck and used it to undo Jo’s shirt. He tried to be gentle at first, but his needs took the best of him and the buttons flew fast. No bra… the little minx knew what he liked… he could hold both her breasts in his hand, massaged them. He pulled out of her mouth. She battled to keep him in, even trying to hold his head with her free hand. When she understood what he wanted to do, she immediately regretted trying to hold him back. 

Dean played around her swollen tits with his tongue, his teeth, his lips. Moving from one breast to the other. The unattended one resting in the palm of his hand.

He dropped on his knees and swept the gun away. His face was on Jo’s crouch. He took a deep breath and removed the trousers fast, moved the tiny white undies on the side and looked for a second at the wet vagina, a drop was running down the short blond pubic hair. He dipped in tongue first, stroking the bone hard clitoris until he heard her moaning transform into soft grunting.

Jo pulled Dean’s hair until he raised back up, planted her tongue in his mouth. She could taste her own arousal. It made her want him, uncontrollably. She wrapped her right leg around his waist, used her left leg to lever herself onto him. He grabbed her butt and held her tight while moving toward the bed. He sat, and let Jo find her place on his lap, his shaft deep inside her. Her movements on his penis were going faster, and stronger. Dean could feel his release coming. He was caressing her back, her breasts, kissing every part of her he could put his lips on. 

Dean was about to come when the door slammed against the wall. Sam had forcefully pushed it wide open when he saw what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it... please leave comments ;-)
> 
> Next chapter next week.


	3. No no no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is wincest here FYI!
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comment so far, please send more :->

“Sam!” Dean screamed, while lifting Jo by the hips to drop her on the bed unceremoniously. Sam had gone already. Dean pulled up his pants and ran after his brother. 

Dean finally caught up with Sam outside the hotel, caught him by the collar. Sam pushed him away and turn in the dark alley that led to the entrance of the underground carpark, home of baby for now.

“Leave me alone, Dean!”  
“Sam, we need to sort this out!” Dean grabbed him by the coat. Sam turned around and hit him straight on the nose. The next strike was less of a surprise. Dean dodged it fairly easily and ran at Sam, headfirst. He rammed his shoulder in his brother’s ribs and pushed him forward. When Sam’s back collided with the wall, the shock made him bend forward, Dean felt his ribs push against his shoulder plates.

The big brother raised up and grabbed Sam’s shoulders.  
“Dean, I…” before he could say more, Dean had planted his lips on his mouth, forcefully pushing his tongue inside. Sam let everything go as soon as Dean entered his mouth. His body, his thoughts, his will, everything was Dean’s right in this moment. And Dean took it all shamelessly. He pushed his knee up Sam’s thighs to separate his legs and undid the buttons on his jeans. Dean was fast, efficient. Sam felt the heat in his belly invade him when his brother started thrusting on his hard dick. He tried to work up Dean’s shaft through his jeans, but his brother violently shoved his hand away. Dean was in charge and Sam should have known better than trying to make a move. 

Before he could try to touch him again, Dean had grabbed his brother by the hips and turned him around. Sam knotted his arms together above his shoulders and put them on the wall, buried his head in. He could feel his brother’s finger going up and down his butt crack, they were wet, they were pushy. After the fingers entered him a few times, Dean, removed his hand. Sam raised on his toes, pushed his ass up so to make way for his brother. He felt something wet slowly running down his crack. As he understood his brother had spit in him, he got very aware at where they were and how familiar the dirt was somehow, as if they had been raised in it, and only the two of them understood what it meant. The smell of piss, the torn off bin bags everywhere around. The trash they were stepping in, everything was smelly and disgusting. And yet it felt so good. When Dean entered him, he lost it, closed his eyes and tried to feel every thrust. It was painful but good, gentle and deep. But mostly it was full of the feelings that none of them dared speaking about. Sam could feel his brother’s breath on his neck, his cheek sunk in his hair, his heartbeat through the clothes, right under his shoulder plate. Both grunted loudly.

Dean came. He stayed still, inside his brother. His blurry mind analysing how clear and obvious this felt, like he had finally found his home, inside Sammy. It felt like minutes of bliss, it might have been seconds. The hunter suddenly became very aware of their surroundings. The people passing in the street a few feet away could definitely see them, or at least hear them. He pulled up his jeans and Sam’s.

Sam had not moved. Dean had pulled up his brother’s jeans but left them open on the swollen sex. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him toward himself, planted a kiss on his neck. As Sam quivered, the burst of feelings in the elder’s heart overwhelmed him. He did not care about the people in the street anymore. He took Sam’s sex in his hand and started masturbating. All the “I-love-yous” that he wanted but could not say to his brother all these years found their way out, through his hand going up and down, through his fingers pressing gently, through his mouth kissing Sam’s neck, hairline, ear, cheek, lips, any piece of skin he could reach. He did not care about anyone anymore as Sam came on the dirty wall, his hand and the sleeve of his jacket. He did not care about anything anymore. But he did care… about Jo.

The thought of Jo alone in that hotel room tore his heart. It made him sick to his stomach.  
“Sammy,” he said softly. “I know,” replied Sam. Because he knew. He knew now that his brother loved him, but he also knew he loved Jo. And he would have to share. In fact, he wanted to share. After all, Jo could give Dean something he never could, hope.

The hotel room was empty, the only reminder of Jo being there was Dean’s gun on the bedside table. Dean did not say a word, removed his jacket and shoes and threw himself on his bed.  
Sam wanted to join him, but tonight was not the night they would spend in each other’s arms. He lied on the other bed.

***

Dean parked the car around the corner from the middle-class suburban house. Happy to be left alone at the moment, he gladly accepted when Sam asked him to go to the house alone while he would do some research.

The house was old but well maintained, flowers surrounding the stairs to the entrance and a kid’s bike carelessly thrown on the front yard lawn. It was inhabited. “Crap,” whispered Dean.

“Hello, agent Kiedis, I have a few questions for you regarding the house,” the short fake blond woman who opened the door seemed surprised but diligently let him in. The power of the badge over normal people never ceased to impress Dean.

The living room was modernly decorated but with cheap furniture, we were in the suburban middle class for sure. Dean winced painfully. He would take a stinky back-alley motel room over this anytime. For a second Jo appeared by the creamy white three-sitter couch, smiling. Or maybe not after all…

Dean sat on the couch and regretfully refused a much-needed coffee.

“How long have you lived here?”, again, surprise did not seem to be reason enough to not answer to the FBI.  
“’bout 4 years,” she said. “And how about the previous owners?” “Oh, lovely couple, they built the house back in the 70’s. I think the lady passed away a few years back, so he moved into an elderly facility. Very nice couple!” She nodded. Dean pouted. Looks like Jimmy had lied to his wife about his parents. But why?  
“Although they did leave a few surprises around the house, you know… Ron – That’s my husband, Ronald Wiesman – he had a lot of work on the roof, you know!” She waited, obviously expecting Dean to write down this important information on his FBI notebook. He closed the simile-leather cover of the small book with a faint thump.  
“Yeah, I’m sure he did. Ok, thanks for everything…” “… And the smell in the shed, we simply couldn’t get rid of it!”  
Dean raised his eyebrows: “The smell?”

A few FBI words later, the hunter was alone in the shed. The smell was faint, but it definitely was there, and Dean knew it too much. The stench of putrefaction and death. He grew up in it, learned to live with it. He was so used to it that the explanation of a dead rat or possum would not even come to his mind in a million years. That was messed up, but hell, his life was messed up!

He looked around, and quickly found a trap on the floor under the backwall shelves. Four years in the house and they never noticed it. Civilians could be so clueless, it made him sigh in despair.

Dean moved the shelves and tried to open the trap. No luck. Plan B. He pulled his gun and proceeded to shoot open the rusty opening mechanism. The fact that the fire noise would scare the bland woman waiting outside the shed, did not bother him even for a second.

The stench came kicking. Dean exerted a disgusted snort and jumped down the hideout, gun first, ignoring the wooden steps on the side of the hole in the ground.

By habit, he was expecting the worst. The tiny low room did not disappoint. It was the size of the shed, empty and dirty, obviously. The origin of the smell also became obvious to Dean as he inspected further. Pieces of past rotten stage human, blood on the walls, the floor.

Dean did not expect to be surprised. All of that shit was too familiar to him. So, when he saw the ragged pile of human flesh and bones in the back of the room, surprise came biting his pretty face. His face was not fit for surprise, his grimace was ugly. He took a deep breath and shook it off, while closing on the heap of bloody and smelly fresh human rests. 

Upon examination, Dean was confident there were teeth marks, but most importantly that the remains were at most 3 days old. It was not the work of the clueless middleclass family leaving in the house, that was sure. The only explanation was that Jimmy came back to the family house to stoke pile rations. And he had done so for some time now. Dean took a closer look to the other remains; they dated from years to a few days; some would be 30 years old or more. It would appear this might have been a family cellar of horror. Odd behavior for rugarus. Why not after all… “Not the craziest thing that’d had happened lately,” thought Dean out loud.

Dean kept looking around until he found what he was looking for: another entrance. As there was no way anyone had used the hatch in the shed in years, there was definitely another entrance. Bingo! At the far end of the room, some planks of wood had been torn off and a small tunnel dug up in the dry dirt in the back of the shed, the exit was leading straight to the woods.

Dean thanked Mrs. Wiesman and headed back to the city. He called Sam from the car to ask if he wanted to be picked up. He really did not know if he wanted to be with his brother right know, but he figured they had to cross that bridge at one point and now was as good moment as any.

“’Not in the city, Dean.”  
“What d’ya mean, you’re not in the city?”  
“Had to run an errand, I’ll be back later tonight”  
“Sammy, what the hell?!” Sam had hung up.

Dean was torn between angry frustration and relief. He chose drinking. After he parked the impala in the underground car park, he made his way to the bar around the corner. A dive, his kind of place. Normally he would thrive in there, make a fuzz by the pool table, stuff his face with the greasiest burger he could find on the menu, shamelessly hit on the waitress. Not today. He sat on the nearest stool, dropped his forearms on the bar counter and nodded at the whiskey dusty shelf. The waitress understood and picked up the cheapest bottle and a shot glass. She put the glass on the counter and filled it to the top. As she was going away with the bottle, Dean grabbed her forearm.  
“Leave the bottle, sweetheart,” he had raised his head to look at her. His wry smirk made her feel sad.

***

Sam parked the car in front of the Roadhouse bar, closed at this time. He looked for other cars, there were none. Perfect! He ran to the side entrance of the badly maintained building and entered swiftly.

Jo was by the sink in the old bathroom. She winced in surprised when she saw Sam behind her.

“What d’you want?”


	4. The hunter's happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update...life took over! 
> 
> There will be 8 chapters to this work, and there will be an update every Friday
> 
> Hope whoever was reading is still there 😅
> 
> Please let me know if you like where I bring this story 😘

“You know, Jo.” Sam came closer.

“Well, you won, what else d’you want from me?” Her tone was strong, but she could not stop her bottom lip from shivering.

“Deep down we both know that no one wins if he doesn’t have the both of us. I’ve accepted it, you should too!” Sam moved closer to Jo; he could now feel her sharp shoulder plates on the lower part of his chest. He kept pushing until she was blocked between the sink and him.

He pushed his hand inside Jo’s buttoned pants. It was forceful, he hurt the back of his hand on the inside button of the trousers. Jo grimaced at the coldness of the finger that had made its way to her vagina. Nonetheless, she spread her legs to allow as much space in her trousers as was made possible by the tight fabric.

Sam felt aroused by the wetness of Jo’s sex. He moved his finger from the fold of the inferior lips up to the clitoris. It was hard already. He thrusted at a faster and faster pace until he saw her about to come. Her hands were tightening their hold on the sink, her legs contracting. He could feel her back wriggle on his torso. He looked in the mirror and saw her orgasm face. She threw her head back, banged it on his chest, her eyes tightly shut, biting her bottom lip. She exhaled a loud moan.

He removed his hand from inside her, brought his finger to his mouth and licked her come out of it.

“If we leave now, we can be in New York before midnight.” Sam was a little more assertive than he intended.

“OK.” Jo grabbed her unpacked bag and walked past him, quickly reaching his car outside.

Sam took a moment to try and get rid of his hard on. If he was to take Jo, that would be on Dean’s terms.

When they arrived at the hotel, Dean was not there. They started to make some small talk. At first a little awkward, the conversation quickly moved to the usual pace and heat of the talks they were used to. And it felt good to the both of them.

As discussion became scarce, they turned on the TV and let sleep slowly take over. They drifted off in each other’s arms.

Sam had his head and shoulders against the headboard. Jo had nested on his chest and rolled her arm around his ribs. His arms were holding her shoulders tightly, his chin resting on her golden straw covered head.

They were all dressed up. This gave Dean no relief. No pain either for that matter. He looked at them for a moment and the only thing he could think of was how beautiful they were, and how lucky he was to have them. He wanted to wake them up, but the night was deep already, and he knew they would have to talk the situation through, so he decided to go to sleep. Plus, the bottle of whiskey he had downed earlier was definitely not the best ally to messed up situation talks.

Dean jumped on the unoccupied bed turned toward the window and closed his eyes.

He turned to the other side, tried to let go, then on his back, and one turn on his chest. He could not sleep. Not with the two of them on the next bed. His head was a little turning due to the alcohol in his system still effective, but it was worth it.

He sat on the bed, turned on the bedside lamp. Sam woke up immediately and tried to reach for his gun under his pillow, forgetting the weight of Jo on his chest. His left shoulder stayed put where it should have moved at the same time as the right one. He grunted more in surprise than pain. Sam’s sudden movement and grunt woke up Jo abruptly, she raised up ready to fight. Dean looked at both of them and contemplated at how much he loved them.

Only a few seconds happened between their abrupt wake up and the moment they saw Dean. Both of them froze. Jo’s jaw dropped a little where Sam’s expression remained unreadable.

“So, that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

“Yes, Dean, it’s exactly how it’s going to be, because…” Sam was looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Well, alright, then,” cut Dean. “Scoot over,” he turned off the light as he climbed onto the bed with Jo and Sam. He took the same position as Sam, his shoulder touching his brother’s.

Dean Grabbed Jo’s face and planted a kiss on her closed lips before letting her nest in between the two muscular torsos. As he raised his head up toward Sam, ready to do the same, he got surprised by his brother’s hand grabbing the back of his head and pulling toward himself. They kissed. Sam released his grip, which allowed Dean to pull back and sink a little in the bed. He wrapped his arm around Jo and landed his hand on Sam’s waist.

“Good talk!” Said Dean before falling asleep.

The next morning, the consensus seemed to be that they would not speak about the situation. Dean however was ready to live it to the fullest. He had made up his mind and decided that his life now was that; because it felt good and that was reason enough in his book. He did not care much about what others would say or think. Did not care at all, actually, as long as Sam and Jo were good with it, that is.

He woke Jo up with a tender kiss on the lips and joined Sam in the bathroom, planted a kiss on his lips too. The minty fresh breath of his brother was welcomed, so Dean let him do when he pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Sam’s giant hands were on Deans cheeks, covering most of the side of his face. Dean brought his hands to his brother’s waist and pulled toward himself. They stood there kissing for God knows how long, only stopped when Jo parted the two bodies with her own. Dean’s hands moved to her waist. He was glad to meet his brother’s hand there too.

Jo Brought her face close to Dean’s and gently brushed her nose against his cheek bone. The gesture would remain engraved in his heart. She pulled from his face, raised on her toes, stretched as much as she could to kiss Sam. He hastily responded to the kiss.

When Dean noticed the heat between the two of them, he moved back and sat on the edge of the tub, just looking.

As soon as he felt Dean pulling off, Sam grabbed Jo by the back of her thighs and pulled her up. She helped by wrapping her legs around his waist. He delicately put her down on the sink, pulled her trousers out, and threw them to his side. Dean caught them midair, with an indescribable smile on his face, while watching his brother fuck – no, make love - to the woman of his life.

Dean’s smile belonged to a feeling he could not put a name on. All he knew is that it was spreading from his heart to his whole body. It was itchy, strong, but so good he did not want to live without anymore.

It would take him a little more time to realize this feeling was what hunters call happiness.

*

“Black coffee, waffles with caramel sauce and a side of bacon,” in the diner around the corner, the waitress looked at Dean as if he was crazy. It did not bring down his smile one nudge. Sam and Jo chuckled and ordered two black coffees and a serving of waffles for her.

“So, it looks like daddy rugaru had his own personal kitchen in New Jersey, and Jimmy has reopened the family business. And for a while too!”

“But that doesn’t make any sense, once a rugaru turns, there is no turning back, and he didn’t turn until he ate the nanny!”

“I know Sammy, something’s fishy there,” Dean was alternating bites of waffles and bites of bacon, washing them down with big gulps of coffee, while Sam had opened his laptop and started research.

“So what? Jimmy turned rugaru a while back and hid it from his family?”

“Yup, he also lied to his wife for his parents. They didn’t die when he was a kid… Seems they were just estranged.”

“And so, what happened to the parents, you think the old man killed his wife?”

“Yup, I guess he ate her or something.” Dean delicately put a slice of bacon on his last waffle.

Jo laughed gently. The two brothers looked at her surprised.

“I’ll gladly get used to the “monsters feeding on granny” talk at breakfast, but that!?” She nodded at Dean who was bringing the bacon waffle to his mouth still full.

“Wha’?” Dean’s full mouth expulsed microscopic bits of bacon when he spoke. Both Jo and Sam laughed. Dean joined them as soon as his now empty mouth allowed him to.

Breakfast was over, Jo had gotten up like a spring, “Come on boys, let’s go kill daddy rugaru to start with!” She headed toward the door of the diner leaving Sam and Dean somewhat stumped on their chairs. Dean looked at Sam with a painful face and such distress in his eyes it made him chuckle.

“Well, you’ve been very clear that you wanted this!” Sam had already gotten up and was collecting his belongings on the table.

Dean made sure to put his best brooding face on, but deep down his heart was exulting, one might say, it was smiling. Because this… well this was exactly what he wanted. He threw a couple of 20s on the table and followed his two partners outside.

Jo was seated in the back of the speeding impala; she was still smiling at how relieved Sam was when she declined his offer to ride shotgun.

The retirement home that seemed to be the shelter of daddy rugaru (as he was called from now one), was a state institution. The building was hardly maintained, a three storey house with maybe 10 windows on each floor. The outside walls might have been white at some point, but not anymore. The patches of missing roughcast added to the feeling of disrepair. The wooden front door showed signs of mold at the bottom.

Inside was not better. The white paint was fading away around the corners of the ceiling, and the furniture while clean and maintained was very apparently cheap.

The orderly looked at the three agents’ badges for a short moment. “Agents Kiedis, Frusciante and, hum, Flea… hum no last name…hum, please follow me, the doctor is waiting in his office” He looked longer at Sam who tried to hide his frustration at his brother.

The orderly was walking a few steps ahead of them in the corridor. Sam looked at Dean, sighed loudly, “Dude, seriously?” Dean was so proud of himself; he could not hide a big smile:

“Common Sammy, hold up to your _first_ name, will ya?” He padded his brother on the shoulder.

“Whatever. I’ll go check the room while you speak to the doctor.”

“Be careful, looks like breakfast time is ending,” Jo had grabbed his hand looking in the direction of the corridor leading to the restaurant, that was slowly filling up with old people. Sam nodded and swiftly slithered his way to the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

The room, like the rest of the building, needed refurbishment. But it was clean and had a home tone to it rendered by the pictures on the wall. The bed was covered with a fleece fabric blanket. It was light brown and the bottom had a drawing representing a mallard duck flying away from a lake surrounded by reeds. Not exactly the lair of a rugaru. Sam looked through the belongings of the old guy to find nothing, as he expected. He decided to join Dean and Jo in the doctor’s office, they might have had more luck than him. He turned toward the door and froze when he saw the old man in the frame of the door.

In the doctor’s office, Dean and Jo quickly realized there would not be any useful information in the long and boring self-involved speech the doc gave them. Obviously, he was used to defend his operation to higher instances. And it seemed he thought the FBI needed the same treatment.

“OK, thank you doc,” said Dean abruptly. He got up and walked to the door. Jo remained seated, an uncomfortable smile on her face. The tiny bearded man on the opposite side of the desk took that for an invitation to continue his monologue. He gave a black look at Dean and proceeded to speak again. Jo jumped out of her chair, looked at the man straight in the eyes, finger pointing to his red face. “No.” The tone was so assertive, the doctor even stopped breathing for a second. She walked to the door held open by Dean. He had a genuine happy smile on his face and whispered a “I love you” to Jo as she walked past him.


	5. The Hunter's Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update next Sunday ;-)

Back in the elder room, Sam was taken aback by the tall and frail bold guy. He was slightly leaning on his right-hand side, relying on a metal cane to hold his weight. Sam was on guard as according to their investigation, the man blocking the door and wearing dominant blue tartan sleepers was a monster. Something obviously was wrong.

A blink of an eye and suddenly Dean was there holding his gun to the man’s head. “Dean, stop!” Sam shouted. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. Sam was slouching and looking at him intensely, trying to speak to him through his eyes. The exact reaction Sam had when he had understood something that had not come to him yet. With the years he had learnt to wait before shooting when Sam asked him to wait, it usually paid off.

“Why?” Dean asked triggering the safety back on his gun while still strongly holding the gun to the other’s head. Jo softly hit his shoulder. He looked at her as she nodded toward the monster at the end of his gun. Following his girl’s nod, he took a second look at the man and could not hide a frustrated grimace at what he finally saw. The not monster was wearing a fleece robe open over what appeared to be cargo long brown pants and an old flannel shirt.

“What the…” he started,

“What are you doing in my room?” The man seemed happier to have company than upset to have a gun still held to his head.

“Sorry sir,” said Sam while pushing down the gun, until Dean clicked and shoved it back down the back of his trousers.

“We’re here to speak to you about your house in New Jersey.” The man’s jaw dropped letting appear a set of overlapping teeth tarnished by a lifetime of bad dentistry. His look showed sheer fear.

“Common, sir, let’s have a sit, we only have a few questions and then we’ll leave you alone, promise,” Jo’s voice was posed and soft, she accompanied it with a gentle gesture to grab the frightened old man by the elbow and escort him to the wooden chair by the small desk next to the bed. She helped him down as Sam sat on the bed facing him.

Jo joined Dean who was standing by the door he had just closed. “Don’t you ever treat me that way,” Dean whispered. “Not even if you get to that age,” she smiled and winked at him.

Sam looked at the old man with compassion, or at least a very good imitation of it. He leaned forward so to have both their faces at the same level. The whole play seemed to work on him as the tremors were quieting down. Whatever remained might only have been due to age.

“Sir, we need to ask you about your house and…” he pause, trying to show even more fake compassion in the next words, “about the shed in the garden.”

The old man’s violent reaction did not surprise any of them. Actually, Dean had brought his hand to his gun the moment Sam had started speaking.

“What do you want with us? Haven’t we paid enough? Why won’t you leave us alone?” The tone of anger was somewhat toned down by sadness and fright. The man sprawled down on the chair visibly tired. Jo wondered if he was tired for shouting at them or tired for what his life had been. She had her answer very fast.

The old man started crying. The three hunters gave him some time. But it did not seem to stop, as if his whole life came pouring down his cheeks. Every now and then, he snorted, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His breathing was loud and forced.

“All right,” said Dean, obviously thinking they had allowed him enough time. “Enough, grand-pa, time to tell us what you know.”

The man raised on his chair. He looked Dean right in the eyes defiantly, for a few seconds only before slouching back on himself resignedly. His eyes wandered outside through the window and showed so much sadness that even Dean picked on it.

Dean sat on the bed, next to Sam, and mimicked his brother’s posture.

“Common man, get it out of your chest.” His soft tone surprised both Jo and Sam. The old man seemed receptive to Dean’s intent at “asking questions first, shooting after”, Sam smiled surreptitiously. Dean kept going, secretly proud of himself.

“So, you know what’s under the shed,” the man crisped his hands on the edges of his chair. He wriggled uncomfortably, closed his eyes, turned his head and pouted with a disgusted grimace.

“Common, you’re halfway there, you will feel better!” The words were right, but the tone was much more threatening than it should have been. Dean was getting impatient. The old man looked at him for some time and sighed loudly. He dropped his eyes to the floor; they would never come back up all the time he told his story.

“You know, all I did is because I loved her… I loved her so much…” he paused, sighed again, “she tried to hide it from me, but when you live together, you can’t hide that kind of stuff, you know… So, I built the room under the shed so she could feed, you know… quietly.”

The three hunters got sicker and sicker as they understood what the old man was saying. Dean had clenched his fist on his gun. Sam dropped his hand on his brother’s thigh to anchor him to the bed.

“I loved her,” the old man repeated as though the excuse was worth what he did. “She had to feed; it was a condition she had. I… I really hoped she wouldn’t pass it on to Jimmy, but we’ve never been very lucky, you know…”, he gulped as he grabbed a glass of water that was on the desk, drank loudly to the last drop.

“When Jimmy showed the first signs of hunger, we tried to explain to him, to show him ways to feed that wouldn’t attract the attention on us. Like my Betty did, preying on drifters and runaways, people that didn’t matter.” He continued fast as if to race the obvious reactions he expected. “But he wouldn’t have it, kept calling us monsters…” he winced, “His mother got mad and lashed at him, but… but, you know… he was stronger.” Sadness in his eyes contrasted with the horrified disgust of his audience.

“After that, I couldn’t stay in the house, you know, not where my Betty had been murdered… And I couldn’t look at Jimmy anymore after what he had done! So, I checked myself here.” He eventually looked up. The hunters did not react at first. But when it became clear that the man was looking for signs of sympathy, Jo could not help but jump toward him. She planted her eyes in his, grabbed his arms and forcefully rimmed her fingernails in his skin. The tired skin cracked easily under the pressure and beads of liquid light red blood popped out of the fresh wounds. “You’re a monster and you’ll burn in hell,” she had raised her left arm above her head, ready to slap him dead. Sam sprang up and caught her arm still in the air. She looked at him surprised while he literally lifted her out of the room. Meanwhile Dean looked at her with a proud look and a lusty smile.

They all exited the room and made their way toward the reception area. Halfway through the corridor, Sam turned around and ran back to the room, ignoring Dean’s shouts of his name. He opened the door wide, looked straight into the man’s surprised eyes as he was still seated on the chair.

“Your wife died before you sold the house, did she?”

“I didn’t sell the house; I gave it to Donnie! He’s Betty’s kid from her first marriage. I like Donnie, HE understands our ways!”

Right there, Sam regretted to have stopped Jo earlier on. He slammed the door shut behind him as he got out of the room.

As they got in the car, Sam turned to face the back seat. “Jo, by the way, promise you’ll never treat us like you treated him, will you?” he joked trying to get rid of the anger the old man brought in him, she smiled at him. “Don’t worry Sammy I’ll be the one slamming them adult diapers on your butt!” Dean had said that in such a joyous tone that they all burst in laughter before he had finished his sentence. After all they had heard, it was very welcome.

The car flew over the road, engine roaring through the quiet neighborhood. Sam was looking through John’s journal trying to find information that would make sense compared to what they had just learned.


	6. Rugaru's lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near :-)

“That doesn’t make any sense, rugarus are male, and once they feed, they turn into full-on monsters, apparent veins and bones, and teeth. Jimmy and his mother didn’t. I don’t get it!” Sam kept turning the pages, but at this point it was pretty clear he was not reading anymore.

“Maybe it’s not a rugaru per say… maybe it’s some sort of cousin… like monkeys and gorillas.” Jo’s explanation seemed to be the most coherent one. Well actually, it was the only one.

Sam’s brain worked fast, his next question punched Dean and Jo in the stomach. But he was right, how to be sure this monster would be ganked with fire like its rugaru cousin?

Dean grunted. It was loud enough for Jo and Sam to hear it. They both looked at him, waiting for more than a broody noise.

“She played me, dude. I let Martha Stewart play me!” He winced painfully. The left corner of his mouth moved up his cheek and as a result, he squinted to the point of forming deep wrinkles on the side of his eyes. Sam absently laughed at the joke, but he only could think of how much he loved those faces his brother did. He could feel his stomach fill with heat. Not sexual arousal heat but more the “I cannot live without you” heat. He thought again about his bold move in the car in New York. A pit formed in the depth of his stomach. What if Dean had not felt the same? He would have fled for sure, and most likely beat the pulp out of him before. Sam sniffled quietly, his eyes randomly following whatever was on the side of the road. He did not have any choice, anyhow. Seeing his brother with Jo, he knew that it was them and her or Dean and her alone, no other equation possible. And he had to act fast – hell, he had to act full stop! But after all, he was quite happy with the result, he had his brother and on top of it he discovered that he enjoyed Jo. The love feeling got slowly replaced by the heat of wanting her. It invaded him from his low belly and spread fast. His eyes shifted to the rearview mirror. He looked at her eyes, her plum lips. Advantage of his height, he pushed slightly on his feet and managed to see more of her, her firm breasts packed in a tight tee-shirt. He could feel his jeans becoming tighter as he kept looking at the beautiful woman seated in the back seat. For a moment he felt uncomfortable, shamefully rattling his throat and moving on his seat to try and hide his growing hard on. But then, the thought hit him, no one in this car would be bothered with him getting excited. Most likely it would trigger some sort of odd foreplay discussion with his brother. As for Jo, he guessed she would enjoy knowing she got him hard.

“Is this the house?”

“Yup. It’s almost dark, let’s wait.”

The short dialogue painfully pulled Sam out of his fantasy. The arousal quickly faded and left him with a bitter feeling.

“You ok there, Sammy?” Sam grunted as he exited the car. “Guess we’re not waiting then,” Dean and Jo joined Sam as he was knocking on the door. No answer.

Dean suddenly shoved Sam on the side and kicked the door open.

“Dean!” He shouted, not understanding what pushed his brother over the edge. He looked at Jo, she was as surprised as him.

Dean entered the room at a fast pace and started looking around. He quickly found the light switch in the living room. As soon as the light was on, the carnage became obvious, smears of blood on the walls, the couch. It was everywhere.

He stood still in the frame of the open door. When Sam and Jo joined him, they instantly noticed that the painful expression on his face was not anger as they expected but determination, mixed with sadness somehow. Before they could say a word, Dean brought his index finger to his mouth to ask them to keep quiet. The silence in the room was only disturbed by faint gurgles coming from behind the dining table. In a few seconds, the hunters were standing over a tall fat ginger man laid on his back. His hands were stretched over his stomach barely holding the apparent guts escaping from the bloody hole that formerly was his belly. The man was breathing with difficulties as blood was filling up his throat. Bubbles and spittle of blood exerted from the commissures of his mouth. Past the horror of seeing a man gutted for the first time, Jo quickly picked up on the distinctive rugaru features, the sharp teeth, the exacerbated cheek bones and those bright unnatural blue eyes frightened her to her bones.

“Hi Don, Bye Don!” Dean joked as usual to dedramatize the moment. He was standing by the monster’s face and holding his gun above him. As he was about to shoot, Don muttered through his teeth, making the blood pour faster on his chin.

“What?” Dean seemed taken aback. In huge efforts the dying monster spoke up. “He’s got them!” Dean had come closer to listen. A little too close. As he was on his knees, bent over, ear close to the bloody mouth, the primal instincts gave a final burst of energy to the injured beast. He growled, raised his head, grinding his sharp teeth, aiming at the hunter’s jugular. Dean reacted fast, but not enough, the teeth bit into his neck. A flash and the teeth released their strain on him. Dean looked up to face his brother, gun pointed his direction.

“What’s up with you, dude?” Dean got back up swiftly and grabbed a frame on the console right beside him and threw it at his brother. As soon as Sam looked at it, his face darkened. “What?” Said Jo, still wondering why Dean was acting that way. “They’ve got a kid,” said Sam. “So, you think Jimmy has them?”. “Looks like it,” said Dean exiting the house. As they made their way back to the car, Sam suddenly understood why Dean smashed the door. He was mad at himself for not spotting the kid’s bike in the front yard. He did not know of course that Dean had spotted the bike his first time around and was beating himself up for not remembering earlier.

Once in the car, as Dean took the direction of New York, they convened that there was nothing else they could do that evening. They would have to search where Jimmy could be and could only hope it was not too late. They were emotionally beat and needed a rest. And Dean needed a dressing on his wound. All three of them had this sinking feeling of failure and helplessness.

The ride was silent and seemed to last forever. They stopped at a diner, but Dean did not want to stay eat in, so they took the meal to go. As they entered the hotel room, Sam asked Dean if he wanted to speak about what had happened earlier. His brother negative answer did not surprise him one bit. However, his smile seemed a little out of place.

Sam dressed Dean’s wound quickly, it was not deep and would heal easily. Dean’s lack of reaction made the two other hunters uncomfortable. Jo was seated on the desk next to Sam and Dean on the chair, chin up, except from Sam expert nursing moves, everyone was still. All of a sudden, Dean, moved away from his lovers, went to the bedside table between the two beds, unplugged the lamp and carried the furniture and everything on it to the wall by the bathroom. He then got to the nearest bed and pushed it toward the other. Sam and Jo looked at him speechless. Once done, he moved back to his brother and girlfriend as they were standing in a corner of the room in expectation. He grabbed Jo by the neck and pulled her over to kiss her. It was passionate and messy, his tongue entered her mouth with little resistance, they both moaned at the heat and wetness of it. Dean grabbed Sam’s waist and pulled him toward them. He exited Jo’s mouth with a little force as she was fighting to keep him in and kissed his brother with the same passion.

Dean pulled out of the embrace, grabbed Sam’s neck and pushed him down until he met Jo’s mouth. The kiss was sexual more than emotional, but it was good enough for Dean. He moved away to let them discover each other and lied on the now huge bed, his back against the bedhead. Looking at the two making out, made him feel better, the tension and self-hatred leaving his body; even if it was just for now, he was happy to take it. Dean unzipped his jeans and let his growing hard on out, stroking it lazily while watching Sam undress Jo.

“Come ‘ere,” he hissed. Sam looked him straight in the eyes all the while he kept kissing Jo and slowly moved the intertwined bodies toward the bed. Dean removed his jeans completely as Sam sat Jo on the bed, finished to undress her and gently directed her toward Dean’s swollen dick. She took him in the mouth entirely and played her tongue around the head and slit before licking the now hard length dragging precoma down to the base of it and over the balls. Dean, eyes closed, was caressing her hair. Sam undressed swiftly and laid his body against his brother’s. He kissed his neck and ran his overly wet tongue along the line between the base of his ear and start of his collar bone. The two brothers loudly moaned in unison at the feeling of tongue, saliva and skin mixing so perfectly. Dean’s free hand dove into Sam’s hair and gently pushed his head to his chest. Sam took the hint and slowly teased the nipples offered to him, kissing, licking, biting, the one after the other until his combine effort with Jo made his brother release whatever hold he had on himself. He was panting. Joe raised up and planted her hand on Dean’s chest as to give her enough leverage to move her body on top of the older brother. She entered his swollen shaft in her wet vagina in a swift expert gesture and started moving her hips up and down. She used her free hand to stroke Sam’s hair, as he was still working on his brother’s nipples. As a final attempt to lead the situation, Dean tried to push his hips up and thrust into the panting petite hunter. Both Sam and Jo held him down. The force of the hold from his two lovers made him let go of everything. He grabbed the covers of the bed with his fists so firmly he could feel his fingernails on his palm through the fabric and let out a faint moan, closing his eyes head thrown back into the headboard.

Jo accelerated the movement sharpening the angle of the thrust. Dean grunted so loudly that he even surprised himself. It brought him back to the reality of his grasp on the two people pleasuring him. He released the bed cover he was clinging on and planted his sweaty palm on Jo’s lower back to control her thrust. His other hand grabbed Sam’s neck and forcefully pulled him up to kiss him. The kiss was deep, his tongue was probing every part of his brother’s mouth, fighting with the other that was trying to make its way past the wall of tongue and teeth protecting Dean’s mouth. Dean suddenly pulled out of the kiss, leaving Sam needily kissing his chin and whining at the loss of it.

“Take her with me, will ya! Fuck her for me, Sammy!” His whispered words had Sam hungrily move behind Jo, moving his hand up and down her shivering back. Jo moaned loudly. Dean pushed on her back so her body would lay on his chest, his chin resting on her forehead. He rubbed his thumb under her chin and lifted it slowly until their eyes interlocked.

“You ok with it, baby?” Her moan and her gesture to shift her ass up so to ease Sam’s entrance in her was approval enough for Dean. He kissed her and gently used his hand to rub the mix of wet discharge and precum from her vagina to her hole. She moaned as Sam entered her slowly and gently and stopped every time her moan of pleasure would shift to complaint. He quickly was fully inside her. The three needy bodies moving in sync, hands touching, grabbing at random, tongues licking every inch of skin. The moans were fusing louder as the thrusts were moving faster. The brothers felt the signs of Jo’s orgasm coming. Dean kissed her. He felt her come as her tongue suddenly became very tense in her mouth. Her release made her all mellow. She laid there, resigned, between the two hard bodies still inside her.

With no warning, or no explanation for that matter, Dean violently shoved Sam, forcing him to exit Jo in an unnatural angle. He then lifted her out of his embrace and moved her to his side. He got up, still obviously excited. As he entered the bathroom, he turned around to see the two other hunters astonished, looking at him. He only had eyes for Sam. He Looked him in the eyes and imperceptibly moved his head to invite his brother to follow him. Sam caught the message just fine and without thinking, got up and made his way to the bathroom. As he looked down, he noticed blood on his still erected shaft. He turned around and looked at Jo, not moving on the bed.

“Jo, I…,” She looked at him fierce, “I’ll be alright, Sam, go.” The last words exited her mouth against her will. She did not want him to go to the bathroom, but she knew she had to let him too. She did tell Dean, there would be many things she would do for him. This was one of those. So, she laid there on the bed, a part of her fulfilled, the other aching. She held on to the physical pain as it somehow made her feel better.

When Sam joined Dean in the bathroom, his brother was standing in front of the mirror, hands clenched on the sink, head down. Sam put his hand on the light switch but finally changed his mind, his brother’s body was beautiful in the light of the moon showering down through the window. And he knew that he would not want to see Dean’s face when he told him about Jo.

“Dean, look…” Sam weighed every word for the next part of his sentence. But before he could speak, Dean had cut him. “Sam, please not now. I… I just really need it, ok? Please!”. The neediness in his tone made Sam forget everything, all he could think of was taking his brother in his arms and show him how much he was there for him. He got to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their two bodies together. Sam planted kisses on Dean’s neck and shoulder, letting their two naked bodies discover each other. The shivers were mutual, Dean had thrown his head on Sam’s shoulder and let every kiss he received transform into epidermal reaction of bliss.

Both of them could feel the urgency of their dicks twitching and asking for more. Sam slowly rubbed his shaft along Dean’s crack, getting even harder if that was possible. Dean had a sudden reject movement, removed Sam’s hands from his waist and turned around to face him.

“Sorry, Sammy, I’m not ready for that yet.” He looked him in the eyes. “But I will, I promise I will. If you want it, I’ll give it to you!” He grabbed Sam’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply. As he did, he initiated a shift so that Sam would be back to the sink. Sam followed the move willingly. As soon as his back met the cold ceramic he raised on his toes to sit on the edge of the sink, raised one leg to put it on the edge of the bathtub and wedged the other one high up between the window frame and the shelve on the wall. They had not stopped kissing. Dean had closed his eyes and the intensity of the kiss was such that he did not want to reopen them. He moved one hand down Sam’s back to give him a grip when needed. The other hand hoovered over his brother’s perfect torso, down to his own shaft. It was still wet from Jo. He rubbed it a few times before Sam took over. Dean moved his hand to his brother’s waist and deepened his kiss. The lips were now sealed, the tongues moving in unison.

Sam had taken control of what was happening down there. He had used his fingers to loosen his hole enough to welcome Dean. He led Dean’s shaft into him and held his brother’s hips to induce the pace of the thrust. The whole situation was so intense that none of them realized they had stopped breathing, until they had to break their kiss and gasp for air.

Dean retook control then and accentuated his thrust as he felt his release coming. Sam rubbed his own hard on at the same pace. They were looking at each other when they came, a few seconds apart, making their best efforts to not break eye contact. Dean planted a kiss on Sam’s lips. He held his brother’s neck to be able to push his lips as far as possible as if to try and meld them together. He released the pressure on the kiss and thumped his forehead against Sam’s, letting his arm rest on his brother’s shoulder. The only thing Sam could see was his brother’s content smile. It made him smile too. They stood there for a short time, shallow breath and inane smile. The silence was broken only by Dean’s voice whispering to Sam’s ear.

“You know I love you, right Sammy?”. Sam brushed his nose against his brother’s cheek and chuckled. “Yeah, I know.”

Dean turned on the lights before grabbing a towel. As he turned around, he immediately noticed the blood on his brother’s sex. He looked at him in awe.

“I hurt Jo when you pushed me…” Dean did not listen to the end of the sentence. He ran out of the bathroom, jumped on the bed and took Jo in his arms. She was rolled in the sheets and crying. He planted a kiss on her lips, testing every drop of tear falling down her cheek. Sam laid down on the opposite side of the bed, making sure to not disturb what was going on.

“I’m sorry baby, I got carried on,” he kissed her a few more times. “Won’t happen again! We’ll get you an appointment with a doc tomorrow if you need.”

All three fell asleep that night brooding over Jo’s tears. Dean, however, was the only one to think they were due to physical pain.


	7. Time for Action

The next morning, Jo woke up in Sam’s arms. He was cuddling her and kissing her forehead. The two of them shared a look that said that they knew they had to get Dean to admit what had happened the night before. Sam had mixed feelings. He loved Jo and he knew that whatever happened she would get hurt; his sadness was biting him deep in his guts. On the other hand, the idea of having Dean just for himself had created a brand-new sort of heat that made it hard for him not to smile blissfully. He tightened his hold on Jo. “I know,” she said before escaping his embrace and locking herself in the bathroom.

Dean loudly opened the door to find Sam getting dressed. He hoovered the room in one glance.

\- “Where’s Jo?

\- In the bathroom.

\- She’s ok?

\- What d’you think?

\- Shit… Maybe I should get her to see a doctor!” He was almost at the bathroom door when Sam stopped him.

\- “You really don’t get what’s going on here, Dean?!

\- What?

\- You gonna have to make a decision, quit hiding behind this stupid act! You owe us at least that!” Sam was flustered and although he knew this was neither the time nor the way to deal with it, he also knew it needed to get out in the open.

Dean was stunned by his brother’s reaction.

\- “I don’t know what you’re speaking about, Sam.

\- Really? Ok… so tell me why you reacted the way you did yesterday.

\- How’d I react, Sammy, huh?

\- When we went to the bathroom Dean… Why did we go to the bathroom?”

Sam’s question hit Dean like an uppercut. He moved to the bed and sat on it. Sam followed him.

“I… I don’t know, I just wanted this moment to be for us alone. Hell, I needed it to be for us alone. I…” he sighed sharply and locked his eyes with is brother’s.

“I love her… so much. And I love you too.” He paused. “And maybe it’s a little complicated but we’ll make it work, Sammy!” He grabbed Sam’s cheek and leaned over. Sam sprang out of the bed.

\- “No, not enough. Dean, you need to take a decision and stick by it. You owe it to us!

\- Why don’t you take a decision?” Dean mumbled.

Sam had sat on the chair bending over to put his shoes on, he raised his head, frowned eyebrows and pouting mouth.

“I did, Dean and so did Jo. And whatever you decide we’ll accept it. If this here is what you want then take it, but don’t half-ass it!”

Dean was looking at the door, his brooding face definitely proving he had understood the issue.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” the palm of his hand rubbing his face as if this would somehow clear his thoughts. “I’m just not sure anymore.” He let the words hang out of his mouth, maybe to absorb their meaning too.

A faint noise got the two brothers out of the zone they had fallen into. The noise was coming from the wooden threshold of the bathroom door. And sure enough, Jo was standing there, holding the towel wrapped around her with a tight fist. Although she did not bare any noticeable expression, her eyes were flooded.

“Any lead on Jimmy?” Jo started dressing up, standing naked in front of the boys. Dean did not look. It broke her heart.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said suddenly reinvigorated by the thought of the hunt. He stood up and took a paper out of his jacket pocket.

“He has been renting a warehouse by the docks for years. Hard to find, he rented it through his company.” He looked at Sam and Jo back and forth a proud smile on his face.

“It was very hard to find, but I found it!”

“Yeah, we got it, Dean” Sam’s look clearly said shut up.

“Great let’s go kill that son of a bitch!” Jo was ready to go.

“Wait Jo, we can’t just barge in like that, we need to do some reckon see if he is holding the wife and kids there.” Sam was smiling at her.

“Yeah Jo, we’ll gank him, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves, alright?”

Jo muffled a scream in her tightly shut mouth and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Dean quit playing the smart-ass. You need to take a decision before one of us get anymore hurt!”

“I know, Sammy.” He hoovered his hand over his face and swallowed loudly, eyes shut close.

Dean’s hands were holding the steering wheel tight, his eyes on the road head straight, he was making any effort he could to avoid Sam’s or Jo’s eyes.

The atmosphere in the car had passed awkward and it was just because of him. He knew he had to make up his mind. He also thought he had for a while. And then these feelings for Sam came rushing out, eclipsing everything. He did not get it, everything was messed up for sure, but he knew what sort of messed up he was getting. Actually, nothing he was ashamed of – Although society made it this awful thing - but what did society know about their life after all. They deserved to be happy. And being with Jo made him happy. Watching Sam fuck her made him happy. Being with Sam did not make him happy, not by a long shot. But it made him alive. Having Sam for himself made him alive. He fucking had to choose between happiness and feeling alive. ‘Son of a bitch we can never catch a break’ he thought to himself.

“Dean!” Judging by the look on his face, it was not the first time Sam was calling him. “You missed the street.” Sam rested his tensed shoulders back on the passenger seat, making sure to not ask where Dean’s head was.

“Dammit!” Dean Looked ahead and then quickly over his shoulder to assess the flow of cars. Sure enough a grey Prius driven by a corporate douchebag was arriving at good pace. There was no way in hell Dean would wait for that piece of crap – inside and out – to pass before he made a turn. He hit the brakes, forcefully turned the steering wheel as he hit the gas pedal. The movement was swift, and only possible because they were in the old beauty that was Baby. A new car would have lit alarms like a Christmas tree. But not Baby. Baby took the hit and made the turn in a mix of tires screeching and metal cranking. The passengers in the car got shaken hard, just Baby’s way to remind them she was there with them. Truth is they were so used to Dean’s driving that the sudden action and following tumbling did not even bring a wince to their face. For the douchebag in the other car that was something else. Seeing the black impala make a turn _à la Starsky & Hutch_ just a few inches from him, reminded him how life was fragile. The guy hit the breaks while screaming, heart beating out of his chest. He saw his whole pathetic life run through his eyes and the last image he saw was the asshole in the Chevy holding a smug smirk while flipping him off.

Baby took the turn they missed the first time. After a few miles of uneven road surrounded by warehouses and wastelands, Dean parked the car behind a bunch of full bin containers. They had a clear view over the monster’s hideout.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean stealthily came back to the car from their reckon tour. The place was definitely the correct one. The three hunters stood over the open boot of the car and picked what they needed, knives and guns and anything that would torch the monster. Dean picked up his grenade launcher and smiled at it, hoping the deranged lust he felt would not show too much in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam throwing at him one of these looks full of reprobation he often had. Jo calmly put her hand on Dean’s arm and pushed down until he lowered it and dropped the weapon. He looked like a kid that was refused his favorite dessert. Jo laughed somewhat more nervously than she intended to.

They entered the warehouse from a backdoor located quite far away from where they had spotted the two kidnapped tied to a chair with some cord. They stealthily moved through the abandoned crates and furniture. As he passed a room, Dean’s attention got caught by faint green lights. He softly whistled through his teeth to Sam and Jo and signed them to follow him to the room. The lights were coming from three tall freezers set along the walls, the faintly hum of the electrical wires filling up the room. Sam quickly opened one of them to find the shelves full of raw red meat. Judging by the sticker on the wrappers, it was beef. Dean quickly opened the two others to find exactly the same.

“What the…” Dean started to put two and two together. Sam had already done the math.

\- “Jimmy’s stash, I guess… I start to understand why his family wasn’t happy with him.

\- So what? He discovers the family secret, kills his mother and live the non-monster life?

\- Guess so… Well until nanny Betty at least.

\- Still a monster then, still need to gank him, right?” Jo had spoken for the first time since they entered the warehouse, her voice somehow startling the boys. She was right, though, Jimmy had fed on the nanny and maybe more after that, he had to die.

They made their way to the room at the front of the building to find the mother and her eight years old son tied to chairs in the middle of the room. The mother seemed strangely posed. The boy however was definitely frightened, his thick blond air stuck on his head by the sweat still pearling down the temples. His blue eyes looking erratically around. Jo rushed toward them, just stopped a few steps in her race by Dean, blocking her sideways pushing his gun across her chest. “Be smart about it” he growled. She took the hit hard, stepped back, bottom lip shaking. Sam saw her eyes water up, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him abruptly. He lowered his head to reach her hear. “We need to scan the place first, he might be hiding and waiting for us. In this job, rushing means dying”. He put a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled her with him to the right-hand corridor where there was another entrance to the room. Dean had already stealthily made his way inside the room, hiding behind a stack of old cardboards. He caught the woman’s attention and gestured to ask if Jimmy was anywhere. She shook her head, her face suddenly lighting to the hope the hunter provided by simply being there.

Dean checked that Sam and Jo had reached the other entrance and could cover him. He then swiftly moved to the two prisoners, untying first the mother so she could help calm down the kid who, even with the upcoming of his release, did not get any calmer, or quieter for that matter, he was growling and roaring through his tears. Dean was hoping his mother would shush him in the process.

Sam and Dean were always very upset when a hunt involved a kid, they knew first-hand that, no matter what happens, this kind of event ruins a life. Whether you get into the hunter’s life or chose to try and live a normal life, you still know the monsters under your bed are real. And there is no coming back from that truth.

What they did not get, however is the freaked reaction of the child. Most of the children they rescued would react the same and yet they were still surprised. Mind, they knew that this was a normal reaction, and any kid that would jump in their arms after the rescue were welcome, but being raised the way they were, physically showing how frightened they were was not a luxury they could afford.

Even now, they had difficulties expressing their fear with words, let alone gestures. So obviously their primal reaction to this would always be to tell the kid to get over it if he wanted to live. If they could, it would be in a somewhat gentler way. But truthfully, most of the time, it would come out the way it would come out.

So, yes, Dean untied the mom first so she could deal with the kid’s emotions.

As soon as she was untied, she ran to her son. She moved to the back of the chair and tried to remove the ropes. When the constraint loosened a little, the kid sprang out of the chair and ran at Dean. The hunter, surprised, pulled his gun out. The mother shouted and grabbed her son by the wrist and pulled him as she frantically ran to the exit door on the side. She was holding her 8 years old tight, but he was wincing and bouncing and jerking around to free himself. He was strong too. The older brother was witnessing the scene, jaw clenched, gun armed. This maybe took 30 seconds, another few for the woman to open the door and throw her son out, not able anymore to hold her grip on it. And another few seconds for the hunter to understand and throw himself at the door gun pointed in front of him.

“What have you done?” The voice was raspy and startled Jo to her chore. When she turned to find the source of it, Sam was already standing half-way across her, a knife high in front of him, ready to fight and protect her.

“Why did you free them?” Jimmy was standing awkwardly, sweat pearling down his shiny face and eyes bright blue injected with blood. His thrust for blood seemed to have taken the best of him.

Dean opened the door.

“I was trying to protect my family!”

He scanned the little courtyard full of garbage.

“Don came at me…”

Finally saw the mother and the kid in an awkward embrace by the back wall.

“Threatening my family if I didn’t help him!”

Dean shouted to get their attention.

“What was I supposed to do?”

As he ran toward them, he saw the two entangled bodies in front of him shifting his way.

“He made me so mad! And betty was here, I couldn’t control myself!”

The strange and sudden movement sent shivers down his spine.

“He didn’t want me to go after him…”

He stopped running to make sense of what he was witnessing a few feet from him.

“But the kid was out of control since he’d turn, I couldn’t let him go!” the last sentence resembled a plea.

As Dean eyes made sense of the human entanglement in front of him, he realized that what he thought was an embrace was actually the kid ripping out his mother’s bowels and wildly eating his way through her belly. He was holding her by her waist, his head deep inside the gaping hole he had made into his mother. The smell of fresh spilled blood and the rumbling noises the 8 years old was making came and joined the horrendous sight and had Dean nauseous. He stepped back, let his guard down for a few seconds.

The kid smelt it or felt it, or maybe just saw it, dropped the tortured and bloody body of his mother with no consideration and moved quickly toward Dean.

Sam and Jo understood in a split second what Jimmy meant and without thinking any further, Sam ran toward the room screaming his brother’s name.

As Jo was left alone with the rugaru, the monster ran toward her and abruptly pushed her on the wall behind her. Her knife dropped in the struggle and she was now fighting to push the horrendous maw threatening her jugular. She pushed her forearm underneath his chin to push his head away from her. She gathered all her strength and only managed to push it a few inches from her neck, she could feel his fetid breath, and hear the beast teeth grinding through the growls, a mix of saliva and blood landing on her face. She soon realized the blood in his mouth was hers as she felt a warm liquid run down her neck. He had managed to bite her before she pushed him away. She did not feel any pain in her neck though. Her side was aching much more, his nails had ripped her skin open and were digging in the raw flesh, closer and closer to the rib cage bones. She had to do something, or she would die… alone… “Jo, come on!” she screamed, followed by a strong howl coming from deep inside her guts, a call to the ultimate forces she had in her. Much like a warrior charging toward his enemy, she pushed on the arm that was holding his head away and reached in her trousers pocket with the other. She pulled a zippo lighter, turned it on and pushed it deep into the monster’s open mouth.

For a second, nothing happened. Jo remembered the conversation in the car, what if fire did nothing to them? As her thought brought a bead of sweat running down her back, the monster shifted a little, loosening the grip he had on her. Jimmy stepped back and stumbled upon himself catching fire from the inside out. He hit the floor with the most frightened scream Jo had ever heard. When the noise stopped and the monster was nothing more than a pile of fuming and smelly ash on the floor, she heavily fell to her knees panting and crying.

Sam violently pushed the door to see Dean on the floor, back to him, hardly holding on his elbow. He ran to him, got down on his knees in a matter of seconds and took his brother in his arms. Dean was pale and drenched in blood, Sam gently took his face in his hand and pulled it toward him. His brother was crying, eyes squinting in pain and tears cascading down his cheeks.

“Dean!” Sam’s expression showed so much despair and fear that it brought the elder back to reality. “Not my blood,” he said in between two sobs, as he pointed to the tiny body only a few feet from him. Sam only realized the two other bodies then. He understood Dean’s reaction when he saw the bloody knife next to the gutted tiny body. The kid’s blood was all over the floor and Dean, the rusty smell was attacking his nostrils.

“He came at me, Sammy, I tried to just knock him out, but he was so strong,” more sobs, Sam, pulled him up his embrace, Dean rested his forehead against his chest, the sobbing quieted down a little.

“It’s OK, Dean he had turned, he was a monster, and we kill monsters, right?” Sam, was overly reassuring, tightening his pull on his brother not wanting to let go of him.

It happened so naturally that none of the brothers could say who kissed the other one first. But the kiss was fierce, strong, the tongues fought inside and out. As Sam leaned over Dean, nothing mattered anymore, not the open courtyard in daytime, not the messy and bloody massacre just inches from them, not even Jo’s scream coming from inside the warehouse. Deans hands were all over his brother, tender and bloody, smearing blood on Sam’s clothes and hair and face. Sam pulled out of their kiss and moved down to his brother’s hips, opening the trousers unceremoniously. All that counted was that they connected quickly. He pulled out his brother’s shaft and took it in his mouth. The sex rapidly became very hard and swollen making the task a little more difficult but so much more exiting. Sam was holding his brother’s hips to keep them in place. Right now, he did not just want to be with his brother, he wanted to be inside his brother, he needed to. The thought made his dick push against his jeans even more so. He pulled Dean’s jeans down and started licking from the head to the balls, bringing beads of pre-com along with his tong.

“Sammy!” His name came in a moan. It went straight to his belly. Sam licked the balls, took one in the mouth and made it roll with his tongue, slowly, hungrily. Dean shivered so Sam continued down to his hole. As he licked once, his brother suddenly contracted his muscles and started sobbing again. Sam wanted to fuck him so much, and Dean told him he would let him. But that would not be today. Today Dean needed to be in charge. Sam moved back up to kiss his brother, rubbing the naked dick with his covered one in the process. His frustration at not having it his way was a little more present than he wanted to and the whole movement was somewhat violent.

His brother’s violent kiss made Dean feel heat all over. He pulled Sam by the hair to keep him inside his mouth. He swiped his other hand on his jacket to remove as much blood as possible and swiftly opened Sam’s jeans, pushing his hand in up and down the swollen shaft. Sam moaned in his mouth. Dean removed his hand and pushed Sam, he fell on his back and before he could react, Dean was on him. He kissed him roughly and looked into his eyes with such lust that Sam had to hold the bottom of his dick to stop his ejaculation. “On your knees.” Dean ordered before forcefully biting at his brother’s jaw.

Sam did as he was told. Although it surprised him, he enjoyed very much being given orders. He just turned around, pushed his trousers down to his knees and spread his legs as wide as he could. Dean kneeled behind him and penetrated him with no preparation whatsoever and for only lubricant what little precoma and saliva Sam had smeared on his dick before. This was not enough by far and the penetration was rough and painful. Sam tried to concentrate on his own dick and on the memory of Dean’s tongue in his mouth to keep his hard on as he did not want Dean to find out he was not enjoying it. Dean needed to come right now and he needed to come inside him, that was all that mattered. His brother was close, he could feel the thrusts were faster and deeper. The thrusts were wetter as well, as precome was pouring out of Dean’s shaft. Dean shifted a little and hit a spot that made Sam see stars. He moaned loudly, Dean grunted and hit the same spot again and again until he came. Sam had forgotten the pain, pulled a few times at his own dick and came too, collapsing under his brother’s weight. Dean kissed his cheek, “Thanks, Sammy”.

The two hunters lied still for some time when a horrendous beast like scream came from inside. They suddenly became very aware of their surroundings, looking around like hunted animals. No one there, they quickly got up, pulled their trousers up and headed back inside. Only then they remembered Jo.


End file.
